The objective of this project is to evaluate the importance of subsurface physical and chemical heterogeneity on the transport of metals in geologically complex materials. The project will include (1) mineralogical and chemical sampling and analyses of soils, sediment, and ground-water obtained from one or more EPA superfund sites in northern New England at which As, Cd, Ni, and/or Pb are at or above EPA action- level; (2) laboratory and field testing of hydraulic transport properties of unconsolidated deposits at the chosen field site(s); (3) geostatistical analyses of the field and laboratory data; and (4) numerical simulation of the speciation and transport of nonreactive and reactive constituents in heterogeneous geological materials. This research will allow for better prediction of the subsurface transport and fate of metals at concentrations toxic to humans.